


Memories

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Summary: Erestor searches for his fallen lover.Author’s Note: This is a strange experiment. I must say music always inspires me and often causes a 'movie' in my head. I am adding the music as it is instrumental in understanding what I am trying to do. Not sure if this is anyone's cup of tea... This is my poor attempt to pour these images into words. I had to write it... You might want to put the headphones on and turn the music up a bit to truly appreciate the mood they are weaving :)Music and lyrics (in Italics) are by Within Temptation, no copyright infringement is intended. This is a homage to their song 'Somewhere'.





	Memories

Somewhere

 

 

Voices hum a sad melody, telling me to return to the lands of the living, but I have nothing left to live for now that I lost you. I stumble in the darkness -- the Halls of Waiting are vast and shadows whirl around me. I try to capture them in the palm of my hand, but they remain just out of my reach. I search for a familiar face, but I cannot find him.

 

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign -- Where are you, Glorfindel? Where are you, my heart?  
Instead there is only silence -- Silence drives me insane  
Can't you hear my screams? -- How much harder can I scream your name?  
Never stop hoping -- Hope sustains me, keeps me alive  
Need to know where you are -- Where are you, Glorfindel? Why did you leave?  
But one thing is for sure -- I will always cling to this one true love  
You're always in my heart -- My heart belongs to you, only you...

 

Where are you? Why do all these rooms look the same? The Halls are never-ending! How am I supposed to find you?

I'll find you somewhere -- Somewhere in these Halls you dwell  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day -- I will find you!  
I just need to know whatever has happened -- I lost sight of you on the Encircling Mountains  
The truth will free my soul -- I asked the eagles to take me to you and they brought me here

 

I am tired, Glorfindel... So very tired. How can I find you when the Valar themselves deny me this mercy?

 

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home -- Home is where you are, my love  
I want to embrace you and never let you go -- Our love was pure and your strong arms held me at night  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul -- May Námo keep and protect you  
Living in agony cause I just do not know -- What happened to you on the Echoriath?  
Where you are -- Give me a sign, Glorfindel... Please give me a sign

I'll find you somewhere -- I will walk these Halls for the rest of my life in search of you  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day -- I am alive and the souls of the dead swirl around me in ghost-like shapes  
I just need to know whatever has happened -- My heart shatters -- realizing I can only find out what happened by joining the dead  
The truth will free my soul -- Freedom comes in the form of a blade -- The dagger you once gave me

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching -- My blood flows onto the floor of these ancient Halls  
Whatever it takes, I need to know -- Life is fleeting and another world takes shape in my mind

I'll find you somewhere -- Forms become solid  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day -- I am dying  
I just need to know whatever has happened -- I cry, gaining painful knowledge  
The truth will free my soul -- You fell toward your death and took my soul with you

 

"Glorfindel?" With my last breath I whisper your beloved name. Strong arms come around me and cradle me. I raise my hand and caress the face of the only Elf I ever loved.

 

"Erestor, what did you do?"

 

"I found you, my golden flower. I found you and I will never let you go again." In death I found my beloved and our love frees me. My soul joins his and a golden light illuminates these vast Halls.

 

"Aye, you found me, Erestor... Stay with me, forever."

 

"I will, now that I have finally found you..."

 

***


End file.
